Just Talkin' Bout Love
by SushiChica
Summary: A bit of an expansion on the conversation that AndrAIa had with Daemon, delving a bit deeper into the AndrAIaMatrix relationship. [AndrAIaxMatrix]


Hmmm...well...I'm new to writing for ReBoot...this used to be my FAVORITE show when I was like...7 or 8.

Okay, honestly?

My favorite show was Sailor Moon and ReBoot was on right before or after it (I can't really remember...it was like 5...6 friggin years ago) so I kinda started watching it...and then I really liked it. So...after a while...cable TV was no longer an option to me for complicated reasons I'd rather not explain. And that sucked. So I lost track of all the shows I loved. Eventually, I lost touch with pretty much everything on Cartoon Network. Well, now I watch it again...kinda. I fell in love with the show Teen Titans last summer you see, while I was at my grandmother's house where there is cable. So...I was watching Toonami one night and it struck me...what was that show that I adored five...six years ago with that girl...that girl with the blue hair and the starfish pin in it? It was a question that tormented me for months at a time...until one night I was visiting my aunt in Canada and YTV was showing it! It was so...random to be watching it that exact night. As I found out, it was the ONLY night that they ever showed on YTV, at like 10pm on Friday nights. HOW lucky was I? I totally woke up my aunt and uncle too, screaming like hell about how ReBoot was on. I couldn't believe I had found it. But the thing that pissed me off was...why did YTV still get ReBoot when it'd been off the air here for AGES? And WHY does YTV get the Teen Titans episodes before WE do? Namely, STRANDED? The got Stranded A WEEK AGO and WE have to wait till JUNE ELEVENTH to see it.

GOD DAMN CORN EATING CANADIANS!

Just kidding! Just kidding! My best friend from church is canadian. I hope if you are canadian, you took no offence in what I just said. The corn eating part was an inside joke between my friend and I. Yeeeah...But still, I SO wanna be a canadian.

Anywho, one thing I've always loved about ReBoot was the AndrAIa/Matrix relationship. Matrix was just so aggressive, yet AndrAIa always seemed to act as a tranquilizer for him. They truly loved each other, and I really wanted to try to portray that. I can't exactly make up a love story about how they fall in love because that topic's been divulged to death by the show itself. I mean, they already made it up, so...I guess I could make up another way, but it's so perfect the way it is I think I'll just leave it. So...I just bought the Daemon Rising/My Two Bobs DVD. My whole look at ReBoot and Mainframe was energized and so I kinda took the conversation that AndrAIa and Daemon were having about Matrix and love and expanded it. A portion of it is just dialog from the movie that I added worded motion to. That's all this fic pretty much is. Just a leaping point for me to kinda warm up to what it's like to write a ReBoot fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Dedication: To the God Damn Corn Eating Canadians. I'm sorry I called you "God damn" and I hope you'll excuse me for accusing you of eating corn. -Hides as the onlookers pelt her with corn husks-

Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot, but I do want the Season Three DVDs. THEY DISCONTINUED MAKING THEM THREE MONTHS AGO AND NOW I CAN'T ORDER THEM ANYMORE! Does anyone wanna sell theirs? I will literally pay 100 bucks for them. I'm not even kidding. It doesnt even have to have the first one. All I want is the last three volumes of Season Three. (Tis the most plot about the Matrix/AndrAIa relationship...)

NOW KEEP IN MIND THAT ANDRAIA IS KINDA BRAINWASHED...

Just Talkin' Bout Love

* * *

AndrAIa held her face in her hands, eyes downcast. Her head throbbed with painful thoughts of _him, _Matrix. It felt so odd without him at her side. So...secluded. So alone.

"Why do you look so sad, AndrAIa?" Daemon was suddenly next to her, a true concern in her eyes. Ah, her lady. She was truly wonderful.

"Oh...my lady! I...I didn't hear you." The last thing in the web AndrAIa wanted was for Daemon to think she was unhappy.

"You were thinking of another?" The super virus's blue eyes probed the game sprite carefully, and AndrAIa could not hide the overwhelming sense of loneliness she felt for her lover.

"Yes..." AndrAIa looked away from her lady, ashamed that she would want anything more than what Daemon had provided for her already. "...Matrix. We've never been apart. I feel..._lost._"

"Let me help..." Daemon smiled slightly and slid her hand into AndrAIa's hair, pressing her fingertips to the game sprite's temple. An immediate sense of calming washed over her, but her longing for Matrix remained. "You wish you could go to him?"

"I...I'm sure he feels the same way." AndrAIa responded quickly, attempting to justify her desire to have Matrix with her once again even when she knew that she should be content by simply serving her lady. "But I'm not worried. Love conquers all boundaries." Daemon looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm counting on it." Now where had that come from?

"AndrAIa...you say that you love the sprite...Matrix." Daemon gestured to the throne at the end of the room. "I am unfamiliar with the details of this...love. Would you care to explain this to me?"

"Why of course my lady! I would do anything for you." AndrAIa followed Daemon do the throne and knelt at her feet. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Perhaps...how you met?" The super virus leaned in with anticipation as the game sprite laughed at the memory.

"Oh, you should have seen us fight that first game together...he was _so _brave. He said he was a _guardian. _Showing off to impress the girl." AndrAIa tilted her head and smiled. "I...I knew he wasn't a guardian, of course. I could hear _everything _they said. But...I didn't care." The game sprite looked at the cold floor upon which her hand rested, stabilizing her entire body. How shewished that she could touchhimagain, iffor just a second... "I was in love. It was love at first sight."

"You are so lucky. I am not programed for this type of love...and I could never go against my code." Daemon's eyes held sadness, and AndrAIa couldn't help but feel depressed as well. Seeing her lady so disheartened was cause for remorse.

"My lady..." Daecon entered the room and knelt to a bow before the throne.

"Daecon..." Daemon now sat upright. "Do you love me?"

"Why...of course my lady. We all love you. You are the word." Daecon looked up, confused.

"It's not the same thing." AndrAIa remarked, turning back to her lady with a sad smile on her face and flicking a dismissive hand towards Daemon's right hand man.

"I have bad news my lady." Daecon rose from his kneeling position. "We cannot break the encryption codes on the fire walls that block our path to Mainframe."

"That'll be Mouse." AndrAIa offered. "She's _very _good."

"Mainframe has a hacker working for them?" Daemon seemed surprised by the news. How many systems had hackers at their command?

"And a virus." Daecon reminded, referring to Hexadecimal with distaste. "This system is remarkable."

"But my messenger must hear the word." Daemon insisted, rising from her throne and advancing on Daecon. "Time is running out."

"I have...failed you...my lady." Daecon bowed his head as she neared. Daemon smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"Code...1-0-1." She stepped back and watched carefully.

"1-0-1..." Decon repeated. "1-0-0...1-1...1-0...0-1...0..." Daemon's right hand man fuzzed and disappeared from view, his staff falling to the floor with a crash with only his green essence remaining. The super virus put out her hand and absorbed the aura that Daecon had left behind. With a casual last glance at her palm, Daemon returned to her throne and gazed again at AndrAIa.

"Tell me more." She prodded, sitting back. "Tell me what it _feels _like to be in love." The game sprite tilted her head and smiled, happy to obey.

"How it feels? It's...hard to describe. Like...every time I see Matrix, I can feel my heart accelerating. He's always especially protective of me, but when he yells my name...I really know he cares, and I love knowing that he cares."

"I have...never had someone yell my name..." Daemon contemplated this.

"If it's someone you love, it's the most wonderful thing, to suddenly be aware of the fact that they're really worried about you." AndrAIa suddenly laughed. "But I have a feeling that it's different when Dot's yelling at Hack and Slash."

"What is your..._lover_ like?" Daemon put so much emphasis on the word that it made the game sprite feel squeamish. But that couldn't be right. Her lady would never make her feel uncomfortable.

"Matrix? Oh...he's aggressive and hates more people than I can count and angry all the time and stubborn as a binomeand gun happy and acts before he thinks and never really considers anyone else's feelings..." Daemon raised a curious eyebrow.

"This is why you love him? Are these desirable qualities to a sprite?"

"I...No...but...he's not always like that." AndrAIa wrapped a strand of turquoise hair around one of her delicate tanned fingers. "There's another side of him...that no one really sees or knows...the side that comes out every time we win a game together or whenever Frisket and I are in trouble and...and when he kisses me and..."

"What is a kiss like, AndrAIa?"

"A kiss...a kiss is like someone swinging you around and throwing you through the web, and knowing that when you come back down they'll be right there to catch you." Daemon nodded at her answer, somewhat satisfied.

"And you have experienced this? This...throwing around theweb type experience?" The game sprite felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"More times than I'd personally like to admit."

"I must admit that...I have seen pictures of Matrix. His eye is completely blown out, a scar running down his face. He is not very desirable to look at."

"NO!" AndrAIa was suddenly up on her feet, a sudden rage surging through her at the sight of Daemon. Blinking with surprise, she sat again, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for my outburst, my lady. It's just that...love isn't about the way someone looks, although, I am rather attracted to his unrefined edges. It's his personality."

"Or lack of one?" Daemon bit her lip. She was pushing the sprite, she knew. This time, however, AndrAIa didn't react quite as strongly.

"No, no, no..." The game sprite shook her head, as though with sympathy. "He has a wonderful personality, hidden though it may be."

"I shall consider this." Daemon smiled. "You mentioned you would like to see him again?"

"I...yes, I suppose." AndrAIa's mind was chastising herself for wanting more than what Daemon had already so generously provided for her, but her heart was aching for Matrix once more.

"He is coming now." Daemon beckoned for AndrAIa to sit on the throne as she stood. "Greet your lover. I shall return shortly."

"Th...thank you, my lady." The game sprite felt a spark of hope in her heart as Daemon turned and exited the room. Would Matrix really be here? Of course he would. Her lady had said so. Suddenly a voice could be heard from the main entrance.

"Gun...command line." The voice was so familiar...it had to be... "Targeting..." A red mark appeared on her forehead. He obviously couldn't see who she was... "High X." AndrAIa stepped out from the shadows.

"Hi, lover." A tiny smile played at her lips.

"AndrAIa!" Matrix immediately lowered his gun, one of his rare grins spreading across his face. How she loved that look of childish delight in his eyes. This was the Matrix she'd fallen in love with so many hours ago. The one who could be tough but had a truly good heart. The pair raced forward to embrace each other at the center of the room. AndrAIa felt so safe in those arms, yet how badly she wanted to press her lips to his in blissful reuniting.

"I missed you..." She cooed as Matrix put her down.

"I'll never leave you again." The green sprite swore, pushing back a lock of AndrAIa's turquoise blue hair. "Never."

"There's someone you've _got_ to meet." AndrAIa was giddy at the prospect of her lover meeting her lady.

"We've got to get out of here!" Matrix put his hands on the game sprite's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"My lady..." AndrAIa called, not noticing the concerned look on Matrix's face.

"Hello Matrix." Daemon floated in the air, her hair rippling on a nonexistent wind. "I've heard so much about you..."

* * *

Well that didn't go too badly. I hope you all liked it. There will be more...original work coming from me soon, I promise. I already have a one shot planned...AndrAIa and Matrix of course...well...might not be a one shot...idk...we'll see... 

God I'm a scatterbrain.

Love,  
SushiChica


End file.
